


Exceeds Expectations

by stgulik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/pseuds/stgulik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Snupin LDWS prompts:<br/>The Forbidden Forest<br/>Eager<br/>Maximum word count: 200 words exactly</p></blockquote>





	Exceeds Expectations

“Don’t fancy a detention,” Severus grumbled as he followed Remus across the grounds. “Can’t you just _tell_ me what you found?”

“No!” laughed Remus, pulling him by the arm. “I really want you to see this for yourself. Come on.”

The thin November sunlight dwindled as they moved through the Forbidden Forest. _Lumos_ did little to pierce the gloom.

“How far in are we going?” asked Severus nervously.

“Not very far. Well - pretty far, honestly,” amended Remus.

The path soon turned treacherous. Once, Severus stumbled. Remus grabbed his hand and didn’t let go. “Stick close to me. I can see perfectly in the dark.”

Severus opened his mouth to ask how that could be, but Remus suddenly stopped. “We’re here. Lower your wand.”

In a clearing, blue light from thousands of tiny, beautiful blossoms covered the forest floor like a luminous carpet. The scent was overwhelming. “Azurelle,” breathed Severus. “The main ingredient in Amortentia.” He would be the only Advanced Potions student with fresh ingredients tomorrow.

“Knew you’d like it,” whispered Remus.

“How can I thank you?”

The hand tightened in his. Remus’s eyes glowed, a deep, azurelle blue. His heart racing, Severus tugged him closer to kiss his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Snupin LDWS prompts:  
> The Forbidden Forest  
> Eager  
> Maximum word count: 200 words exactly


End file.
